Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Cayenne.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and referred to by the name xe2x80x98Cayennexe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum identified as code number DB 8877, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum identified as code number DB 20646, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, in January, 2001. The selection of this plant was based on its inflorescence form, color and good substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands since January, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Cayenne has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Cayennexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Cayennexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Daisy inflorescence form with dark red-colored ray florets; typically grown as a spray type.
2. Dark green foliage.
3. Strong flowering stems.
4. Freely flowering habit.
5. Short response time.
6. Excellent postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the female parent, the selection DB 8877. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the selection DB 8877 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more uniform and more vigorous than plants of the selection DB 8877.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had paler green-colored leaves than plants of the selection DB 8877.
3. Ray florets of plants of the selection DB 8877 were more rounded than ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection DB 20646. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the selection DB 20646 differed in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had stronger stems than plants of the selection DB 20646.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had shorter internodes than plants of the selection DB 20646.
3. Disc florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum developed slower than disc florets of plants of the selection DB 20646.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Tigerrag, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the cultivar Tigerrag differed in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had more inflorescences per flowering stem than plants of the cultivar Tigerrag.
2. Inflorescences of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more rounded than inflorescences of plants of the cultivar Tigerrag.
3. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum had more rounded apices than ray florets of the cultivar Tigerrag.
4. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were darker red in color than ray florets of plants of the cultivar Tigerrag.
5. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about six days earlier than plants of the cultivar Tigerrag.